


The Right Tune

by julianna2luv (teh_jules)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, Female-Centric, Introspection, M/M, old fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julianna2luv
Summary: Sie hat den richtigen Ton getroffen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nice to be dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884226) by [Astarte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte). 



> :geschrieben 2004

# Drusilla

 

Ihre Hände sind weiß in der Dunkelheit, zwei fleißige Feen auf seinen Rippen die ihre kleinen Flügel in die Wunden tauchen und dabei zusehen wie das Blut aus ihm quillt wie Wasser aus einem Wasserspeier. Sie mag diesen Vergleich. Weil es seine Rippen hinab läuft, die perfekten Linien chaotischer Zerstörung und seine Haut mit dunklen beinahe schwarzen Spuren benetzt. Eine Form der Kunst.

 

Eine vergängliche Kunst.

 

Drusilla legt den Kopf schief und zählt sie leise ab. Nicht mehr als ein wispern. 16. Nicht mehr als 16. Sie hat gedacht das es mehr seien, weil es so viel Blut gewesen ist. Sie gibt sich mühe. Berührt die sich zusammenziehenden Wunden die sich ihr entziehen wollen, die vor ihr fliehen wollen, wie Verräter vor einer Strafe.

 

Als wollen sie nicht das sie das hier sieht. Als sei es zu intim, als dass sie daran teilhaben darf.

 

Sie fragt sich ob sie einmal dabei sein darf, wenn sie ganz lieb fragt. Immer wollen alle ihren William für sich selbst haben. Nie wollen sie teilen, obwohl *sie* teilen muß. Sie findet das unfair.

 

Sie möchte wissen was Angelus mit William macht. Sie möchte wissen warum er so tut als sieht niemand wie er William berührt, seine Schultern und seinen Rücken und ihn dabei ‚boy‘ nennt. Egal wie genau sie danach Williams Körper untersucht, sie findet nie Spuren von Gewalt.

 

Wessen sie sich sicher sein kann, wenn Darla ihn zu Bett gerufen hat. Striemen und Prellungen und Fleischwunden. Drusilla kann nichts dafür das sie dies viel schöner findet als Angelus und die Ungewißheit. Darlas Hände sind stark und sie wissen was sie tun. Drusilla weiß das.

 

„ Verdammt.“ William zieht die Luft ein, als sie die Haut auseinanderzieht und den Blutfluß wieder anregt. „ Du bist fast noch schlimmer als sie.“

 

Und es klingt nicht besonders energisch und Drusilla weiß was dahinter steckt, kann es erahnen. Es ist nicht schwer zu sehen. So ist es eben und sie kann damit leben. Warum soll sie auch nicht?

 

Darla zeigt ihr Interesse nun einmal anders als Drusilla selbst.

 

So beugt sie sich hinunter und leckt das Blut um die Wunden hinfort, bevor sie aufsteht und einen Lappen sucht den sie in kaltes Wasser taucht.

 

Vorsichtig wischt sie darüber und sieht dabei zu wie alle Spuren von Darla verschwinden, als würden sie aufgesogen von dem Lappen und Drusilla sieht nach, faltete das Tuch auseinander, ob sie sich in dem Lappen verstecken, aber sie findet sie nicht und tunkt es erneut in das kalte Wasser.

 

„ Vielleicht warst du böse, William.“ sagt Drusilla schließlich. „ Mir tut sie nicht weh, auch wenn ich sie darum bitte.“

 

William unter ihr gibt einen unterdrückten Laut von sich, während Drusilla sieht wie die letzten Wunden sich schließen.

 

Sie legt den Lappen weg, streift ihre Kleidung von ihrem Körper und schlüpft neben ihm ins Bett.

 

Ihr William.

 

 

# Spike

 

Es ist wie die ultimative Erlösung. Ihr Körper ist fest unter seinem und kommt ihm entgegen während er in sie stößt, mit all der animalischen Kraft die in ihm wohnt und es ist gut. Schmerzhaft gut, so wie ihre Fingernägel die jedes freie Stück seiner Haut quälen und er hofft das er ihr ebenso sehr weh tut, irgendwie.

 

Ihre Hüften zittern und er zieht sie hart nach vorne, tiefer in sie, härter und er hat das Gefühl als *schüttele* nicht nur sie selbst und ihre kleine Welt um ihn, sich sondern *alles*, als schüttele und falle das Haus, als wäre dies ihr verdammtes Leben das um sie herum zusammen fällt, das sie nieder ficken, hinab vögeln, bis nichts mehr davon übrig ist außer sie und dieses Gefühl das es endlich soweit ist, das er ihr klar machen kann, wie *sehr* er sie liebt, das er sie so sehr liebt, das selbst die Welt zusammen fallen könnte, das selbst alles aus ihm hinaus brechen könnte und er nicht damit aufhören würde, nicht um alles in der Welt und es ist so verdammt schmerzhaft.

 

So verdammt gut.

 

Sie fallen.

 

Aber ihre Körper sind längst *alles* was zählt und so sind die Steine nur Steine die hinunter fallen und die Wände nur Wände, während ihre Körper zwei Welten sind die ineinander schlagen und versuchen sich so nah wie nur möglich zu kommen, so schnell wie nur möglich und er hat nie von ihr als ein Tier gedacht, aber das ist sie, mehr primitiv, als die Fassade denken läßt, das mit seinem Blut besiegelt wird, was ihn an etwas anderes erinnert woran er nicht denken kann.

 

Nicht jetzt.

 

Und er schließt diese Box *fest*, hart um sich selbst und macht weiter, bis sie schreit und ihre Hacken in seine Waden schlagen und sie sich unter ihm zusammenzieht, kommt, wie er selbst kommt und von all dem nichts übrig bleibt als Staub und Seufzer.

 

Später ist er wieder allein, aber er weiß sie wird zurück kommen, er hat es im *Gefühl* das sie zurück kommen wird.

 

Und es ist alles an was er denken kann, daran, das er die Gabe hat Frauen Angelus vergessen zu lassen, daran das sie Angelus vergessen und ihn *sehen* und er kann nicht sagen das ihn das nicht stolz macht, das er dafür nicht ein klein wenig Hochmut fühlt.

 

Er hofft das sie recht hat und lächelt darüber das sie recht haben *muß* denn er konnte es tatsächlich spüren. Konnte sie spüren. Ihr Verschwinden. Den leeren Platz wo sie gewesen ist, als hätte jemand ein Stück Glas abgebrochen und nun kommt der Wind und fegt hindurch. So spürt er es.

 

Der Schmerz darüber das sie *fort* ist, Asche im Wind ist, ist schmerzhafter als jede Leidenschaft.

 

Aber manchmal kann Schmerz Leidenschaft sein, das weiß er.

 

Denn er hat von Darla gelernt, ihren kleinen Händen und den Rasierklingen und Messern. Dem einem Mal da er von ihr trinken dürfte und es geschmeckt hatte als sei dies alles was er je brauchen wird und er erinnert sich daran das er danach ihren Geschmack in ihrem Mund hatte und nicht gewußt hatte was er damit anfangen sollte.

 

Selbst jetzt noch schmeckt er sie, macht ihn durstig und weiß doch das nichts ihn sättigen kann.

 

Vielleicht doch.

 

Als er einschläft träumt er von Slayer-Blut.

 

 

 

#Angel

 

„ Er hat ihre Nase.“ sagt Spike schließlich und es klingt nur halb scherzend und halb erstaunt, er macht einen Schritt zurück in die Schatten, die ihn hineinziehen und festhalten.

 

„ Und ihr Temperament.“ Angels Stimme ist ruhig. Er sieht Spike nicht einmal an. Sein Blick ist auf den Jungen gerichtet der in seinem Zimmer gerade seine Sachen auspackt und wieder in den Schrank räumt. Semester-Ferien. Feiern. Büffeln. Feiern. Angel fragt sich ob er bereits eine Freundin hat. Er hofft das sein Vater ihn aufgeklärt hat, den mit 19 sollte man keine zwei Kinder haben.

 

„ Gut das er nicht all zu viel von dir hat.“

 

Angel reißt seine Augen von Connor los und sieht Spike an.

 

„ Jaah.“

 

Seltsamerweise ist es ernst gemeint und Spike sieht ihn weiterhin an, wartet bis Angel ihn erneut ansieht, was er nicht tut.

 

„ Manchmal sehe ich ihn an und sehe sie. Ich weiß nie ob es das besser oder schlechter macht. Ob es meine Liebe verdoppelt oder schmerzhafter macht und das alles auf einmal.“

 

Spikes Blick ist verdeckt von der Dunkelheit die um ihnen liegt und noch härtere Schatten um seine Augen werfen. Beinahe glaubt Angel das dies Spikes Tun ist, als verberge er etwas darunter und Angel ist sich nicht sicher ob er es wissen will.

 

Spike wendet seinen Blick ab und sieht wieder hinauf zu dem erleuchtetem Zimmer.

 

„ Du hast gesagt sie hatte eine Seele.“ meint Spike nun.

 

„ Sie haben sich eine Seele geteilt. Und sie... Konnte es nicht ertragen das sie aufhören würde ihn zu lieben.“ Angel lächelt beinahe, bis er sich an die Frau auf der Straße erinnert, an ihr nasses, blondes Haar und das rauhe Holz das sie in der Hand gehalten hat, das Baby das zurück blieb.

 

„ Wir sind doch eine verrückte Familie, nicht, Peaches?“

 

Und Spike lacht kurz, tief.

 

„ Als nächstes kommt Drusilla vorbei und hat sich eine Seele geangelt.“

 

Es ist nicht halb so witzig wie es sich anhört, findet Angel. Spike lacht selbst nicht, obwohl sein Ton von Sarkasmus trieft. Insgeheim ist es ein Gedanke den Angel gelernt hat nicht zu weit weg zu schieben.

 

„ Wer weiß.“ meint Angel lediglich und wendet sich ab, als Connor das Zimmer verläßt. Einen Moment stehen sie noch dort in Schweigen und starren weiterhin hinauf, vielleicht weil er zurück kommen wird, vielleicht... Wegen etwas *anderem*. Angel setzt sich schließlich in Bewegung und geht in Richtung Wagen, hat genug Schmerz für heute angehäuft, genug Schuldgefühle und genug worüber es sich zu brüten lohnt.

 

„ Angel...“

 

Angel hält tatsächlich an, dreht sich um und sieht das Spike näher ist als er dachte, das er beinahe seinen Arm ausstrecken kann um ihn zu berühren oder ihn zu schlagen und beide Optionen haben etwas verführerisches, etwas mit dem er schon immer ringen mußte und es doch nie geschafft hat.

 

Er starrt Spike an.

 

Ausdruckslos.

 

Beobachtet wie er sich eine Zigarette anzündet und daran zieht. Bemerkt wie auch das Mondlicht an ihn hält. Das gebleichte Haar noch weißer werden läßt. Keine Chance zu denken das dies sein William ist.

 

Angel schweigt.

 

Spike inhaliert.

 

Angel wartet.

 

Spike sieht zu Boden.

 

„ Du hast gesagt sie hätte sich... Sie hat sich selbst umgebracht.“

 

„ Ja.“

 

Einen Moment glaubt Angel das er nichts mehr sagen wird, das er aufsieht und er nicht *wirklich* gesprochen hat, sondern nur geraucht hat, das der Rauch alles gewesen ist was aus seinem Mund gekommen ist.

 

Als er aufsieht sind Spikes Augen hell und blau und Angel spürt es wieder.

 

„ Was hast du... Hast du gespürt als sie...“ Spike drückt seine Lippen aufeinander, als versuche er herauszufinden was er sagen muß das er etwas *irgend etwas* von Angel bekommt. „ Hast du es gespürt?“

 

„ Ja.“

 

Seltsamerweise ist das alles was er sagen kann und vielleicht ist es Reaktion genug, denn Spike nickt und es ist ein wenig peinlich hier zu stehen und auf den Boden zu starren und zu warten. Angel weiß nicht wie er es beschreiben soll. Es ist so, als sei plötzlich eine Taste des Klavier nicht mehr intakt, als könne er sie nie wieder benutzen, als würde sie nie wieder klingen, als müßte man sie aus allen Notenheften streichen, weil sie nicht mehr *hier* ist.

 

„ Ich auch.“ sagt Spike und für einen Moment ist es in Ordnung. Für einen Moment sehen sich an und sie sind sich weniger fremd, bevor Spike die Zigarette auf den Boden schmeißt und sich in Bewegung setzt.

 

Als sie im Auto sitzen schweigen sie und es dauert eine ganze Weile bis Spike wieder spricht.

 

„ Sie war‘ ne kluge Frau. Hat mir zwei sehr wichtige Dinge gezeigt. Ich wünschte das hätte ich ihr sagen können.“

 

Angel nickt nicht. Er fragt sich erst viel später was sie ihm gesagt hat was sie ihm nicht gesagt hat und vielleicht ist es ja wahr gewesen das William die Mitte ihrer Welt gewesen ist, aber Darla sie Verband mit ihrem Blut und Angel weiß das es nichts schöneres gibt als ihr Blut.

 

Und sie schweigen den Rest der Fahrt, während jeder seinen Gedanken nach hängt.

 

Angel starrt auf die Straße und in die Dunkelheit. Vermeidet es seine Hände an zu sehen und denkt an den Schmerz den er ihr damit angetan hat.

 

Fragt sich ob es diesen Schmerz rechtfertigt.

 

Fragt sich warum egal wann er Spike trifft er immer nach seinen Frauen stinkt.

 

Spürt sein Blut rufen.

 

Weiß das Spike das gleiche fühlt.

 

Weiß nicht ob es das besser macht oder schlechter.

 

end.

 


End file.
